The Aftermath
by IronFistTina
Summary: Forgiveness seems like an impossible thing especially when you are hurting. Warning: Another CannonxOC fanfiction. FiriHon or JapanXPhilippnes I might not finish this
1. Chapter I: Hatred

**Hatred**

**Chapter 1**

He tortured her years ago, now he was trying to apologize about everything he did. He controlled her and made her his, she did not forget how he used her and neither did he. She was saved by America who loved her dearly she used to return those feelings but not anymore and with that she became independent and walked on her two feet. Her name was Philippines and she is now independent, now free from America and surely free from that cruel man _Japan_.

She did not understand it really, Japan was her friend. A war changed all that now she looks back upon those memories and asks herself where it all went.

She sat on a chair in her house resting from her hard day's work, Philippines was about to shut her eyes when she heard a knock on the door.

"Guests at this hour?" She thought to herself as she stood up ready to answer the door.

As she was about to turn the knob she heard murmurs from the outside.

"Please, I don't think she'll forgive me… I think we should head back." A slightly deep voice said

"Nonsense! She will, just be sincere and talk this out and she'll understand!" Replied another voice but this one seemed to have a more outgoing tone to it.

"You know what I did to her! She'll never forgive me. And frankly I don't even think I can forgive myself either."

With that last statement Philippines got a good idea who these voices were from the outside and instead of opening the door to greet her guests she did the opposite, she quickly locked the doors of her house in such a speed and broke down in front of her front door.

_America and __**Japan**__…_

"Well shit, I guessed her heard us from the inside. She just locked her fucking doors!"

"America-san, what have I done to her? For her to despise me so much- I can't..."

"Well do you want me to answer that first question or do you want to hear something assuring?"

Then it was quiet, were they gone…? Have they already left her in peace?

**BANG! BANG!**

I guess not.

There was the sound of something being hit against her door.

"Philippines-tan please! "

_N-no… I can't let you in…_

"Please!"

_No- I shouldn't let you in…_

"Plea…se…"

_No, I-I couldn't let you in…_

She broke down into tears and covered her face with her hands, but unbeknownst to her Japan was doing the same thing. Each "please" he uttered grew fainter and fainter until these pleads turned into whispers in the wind.

"America-kun, what have I done to this poor nation?"


	2. Chapter II: Decisions

**Decisions**

**Chapter 2**

"Philippines, you must talk to him. He's been feeling guilty for what he did to you, he's very sorry."

Philippines just tucked her head onto her breast and shook her head, her dearest and closest friend America was sitting opposite of her. They were in America's house discussing public school education but for some reason the topic shifted to Japan.

"America, why do you want me to forgive him anyway? Of all the things he has done to me, turned me into a puppet, tried to gain my trust, ra-raping me…" She couldn't say the last one with ease.

"Philippines, remember when Japan bombed Pearl Harbor? I bombed Hiroshima and that did not feel good but it had to be done. I'm not saying you should do the same things he did to you because after all these years being my own nation I should know that there's always going to be consequences. I'm just saying that if you guys don't get along, other innocent people might get hurt, do you understand?"

"I guess so" She turned her head up towards the American.

"Why do you act so mature sometimes, but act like a complete goofball most of the times?"

The American blinked and stared at her with surprise

"Joke lang! Haha, I'm just kidding. Lighten up!"

Them the two started throwing some of the scones, which England left earlier, toward each other. Usually they would think this was a waste of food but seeming as though England made these they were better off as ballistics.

As night time fell, Philippines went back to her home. Bidding farewell she strolled on home but it was a long way back. She never really noticed the distance between her house and America's, nearing her home she caught a glimpse of Japan's lovely abode. At night time his house just seems to glow to her, is it because the design of his house interested her? It seemed really…Asian? Unlike hers which was inspired by the Nations who took her but mostly Spain.

That got her thinking, was she really part of the Asia family? Did she really belong? With this she stopped in her tracks and stared at Japan's home then after a short while she decides to pay him a visit. Talking to America actually helped her to forgive him, well_ not entirely_, she stepped into Japan's garden and looked at his pond, and it reflected the moonlight which shone bright that night. Or so it _did…_

_Putang ina, it's starting to rain!_

It got stronger and stronger then she decided to take cover and headed to the nearest shade she could possibly go to.

_At least I'll be safe on Japan's porch._

It was beginning to grow colder, she embraced herself to keep warm but to no avail.

_Should I ask Japan to let me in? I couldn't, I shouldn't like him. After all that…_

She went back to hating him.

She stared at his sliding doors, glaring at them.

_I should just stomach down my wrath and pride or I'll die of Pneumonia. _

She was about to approach the door, then suddenly it slid open. Surprised, she fell on her back. Japan stood in front of her from the inside of his home wearing a traditional Japanese Yukata. She blushed a little and turned her hear to the left trying not to look at him.

"Philippines-tan! You're cold and wet!" Japan exclaimed as he ran towards her and draped her with a silky material he had laying around.

She spoke not a word and let him lead her into his home.


	3. Chapter III: Surprise Visit

**Surprise visit**

**Chapter 3**

This was a rather awkward moment, enemies, or that is what she passes her relationship with Japan is, both sitting on a floor near a warm fire having tea? Or just rehydrated dry leaves as she may see it as. She had a towel around her offered by the Japanese man after they entered his home. She just sat there waiting for the silence to subside, until suddenly she losses it.

"DAMN IT! If you want to do something to me just do it!" She removed the towel that covered her revealing her slightly wet garments and lay herself on the center of the table.

"Kill me! Fuck me! Do whatever you want to me! I'm all fucking yours!"

Her tense body on top of the table, her cold sweat rolling down her face she tightly shut her eyes waiting for the Japanese man to make his move.

"Philippines-tan please, I don't want to start with this again. I want to be in good terms with you again but I don't know what I should do, Please enlighten me."

He puts down his tea, stands up and tries to carry Philippines off the table by grabbing her arms and pulling her upwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed

"I'm trying to help up a formerly conservative nation up, that's what I'm doing."

"Oh being rude again I see."

She tries to shake him off with all of her strength but she seemed too tired to even get the Japanese man to budge. Cold sweat was dropping to the floor, she was tired, cold and her head began to hurt.

"Yo-you, you drugged this tea didn't you…?"

Her head began to spin.

"I did no such thing! You saw me pour it from the same pot I couldn't have done it and even if I did-"

His voice seemed distant.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

Tina's Blah blah corner:

So it's been sooooo long since I've updated, well here you go~ TWO SHORT chapters~ :3


	4. Chapter IV: END

**END**

**Chapter 4**

_Where am I? What am I doing on the floor?_

She stood up from what seemed to be Japan's bed which in Japanese style was on the floor. She thought of what had happened earlier.

_That's right, the bastard Japan drugged me! Where the hell is he? Where is-_

_He..?_

She stood staring at a Japan in a curled up cat position at the foot of the bed with a thermometer in his hand, and near him was a basin with water and a face towel.

_Sick, who was sick? Me? Must be, but he took care of me..? Why? Or this maybe some trap, he wants me to think I was sick. But still…_

The figure in front of her moved a little, moaned slightly.

"Firi-chan, Philippines-chan, Please for-give… me…" he said while he was asleep.

_Firi-chan? Is that what he calls me, or wants to call me? Who is he kidding?_

She tried to remain indifferent but she soon noticed that she was actually stroking the Japanese man's hair. She took her hand away and took notice of what the he was wearing now. A white undershirt and some boxers..? She certainly did not expect to see the day when Japan was not in fashionable attire. But this was his home, she was the visitor this time not he. Then she looked closely at the figure noticing markings on his back._ Scars? On his back?_

Remnants of war, she was not the only one hurting. He was as well.

He was actually a kind man…

It was war…

-WAS war.

It's over now, nobody really won. Everybody lost something, should ties be destroyed because of one war?

NO.

She wrapped her hands around the Japanese man and positioned him on his futon. The end was the end; she should suck it all up. At least she felt better now, because of whatever Japan did. Her thanks to him was expressed when she tucked his sheets and knelt beside him.

"I forgive you Japan" she said as she stroked the man's hair.

* * *

Tina's blah blah corner:

This is /not/ the end yet~ D: That's just the title~


	5. Chapter V: Beginning

**Beginning**

**Chapter 5**

Japan woke up suddenly fearing that something wrong was happening, he was surprised to find himself lying on his futon.

He was alive; laying on a futon which Philippines was supposed to be in instead. But the main point was, he was still alive? After the anger she shown towards him he would have expected himself to be tied down and be tortured by the other nation but instead in the comfort of his bed.

He stood up and ran to look for her panicking that she might have some diabolical scheme in her head.

"Philippines-tan! Philippines-tan! Philippi-"he screamed throughout the hallways of his own house then suddenly stopped to find that she was seated in the dining room the whole time.

There was a breakfast already set for the both of them, a variety of dishes he had never seen before. Or he thinks he has never seen, it looks familiar, it was actually Philippine cuisine.

"Oh sorry Japan, I don't know how to cook Japanese food so I took some food from my home if you don't mind." She said smiling at him

_Where am I? An alternate universe where Philippines was not angry, actually serving me food in my own home. SMILING? I must be dreaming. That's right, I must be dreaming._

Then the Philippines that seemed to be dream stood up, nothing unusual there. She approaches Japan, still nothing unusual. She takes him by the hand, now that made Japan jump.

"Sit beside me Japan" she said as she pulled the man to her side.

Japan sat beside her, but he did not look at her. He had doubts, what happened to her? Did she finally forgive him? The way she acted previously forgiveness seemed impossible.

This time Japan decides to break the silence.

"Ano- uh Philippines-tan… What is all this?" These kinds of awkward silences was not good for his old age.

"This is a typical Filipino breakfast silly!"

"What I mean is… Why are you being nice to me?"

"Well Japan, I just recently realized that fighting is not the answer; wrath is not a beautiful thing. I don't want my people to suffer in anger. But before they should ease their pain, I should with mine. You didn't benefit from the war did you? Your body is filled with wounds and scars, your people lost so much. Even though I did too, I failed to see that I am not the only one. Forgiveness isn't what you should ask from me. Oh no, you should ask an apology…"

"Wh-what? I did so much to you, Why should I-"

"Japan, you knew you caused me pain and when I rejected you it caused you pain. You knew your mistakes, I didn't. This must seem pretty surprising but I usually embrace the men who try to take over my home. You were the only one I didn't for obvious reasons, but we should leave that all behind, nothing good is going to come out of it anyway."

"Of course, nothing good…"

They sat there and had their meal, they embraced their rebuilt friendship. They shared stories with each other and it was all good. But is this just really friendship?


End file.
